Grell's Adventures in the Land of Lust
by Alan Slingby
Summary: Grell is sent to William's office for punishment but instead finds himself falling down a hole with a William with white rabbit ears. Claiming he is taking him to see the Queen, William guides Grell throughout the Land of Lust. Along the way, several distractions of hot young men appear, sending Grell into the hottest journey he's ever been on. GrellxEveryone Smut, yaoi


Some reapers were perfect. They were the ones who followed the rules and did everything by the book, who rarely smiled in front of others or even not at all, and turned everything in on time with every soul collected without a problem. William T. Spears was one of those reapers and received the position of Head Manager of Dispatch because of it. People looked up to him, setting him as an example that all reapers should follow. Ever present, always on time, the position he held was deserved without question. He had pride in being a reaper, a God.

There were other reapers who were close to perfect, others on the far other end of the stick were far from being a perfect reaper. They broke rules on almost a daily purpose, were messy with both soul collections and paperwork, smiled almost non stop, and tardiness was a constant problem. The four other members of William's team fell into one of these two categories or somewhere in between. Alan Humphries was close to perfect, he smiled and with the Thorns plaguing him, his work in the field was sometimes incomplete. It wasn't his fault, he couldn't prevent it. William would occasionally curse that his best worker was dying, that cursed, unavoidable fate. Eric Slingby fell somewhere in the middle, leaning on the good end of the stick. He was a supervisor, a high rank for all the years he put into reaping. But he too would smile constantly, his paperwork would sometimes come in late and sloppy, but his work in field was astonishing, making up for his office work. Ronald Knox was somewhere in the middle, not leaning on any side in particular. A smile always graved his lips, his paperwork was on time but not the best and neatest with his school boyish handwriting, his fieldwork was messy with his large death scythe, and he was rarely on time for anything but a party.

Then, there was Grell Sutcliff. William could write book after book on how Grell could improve to become a much better reaper. A shark toothed grin was normally found on his face, his clothes were practically out of the dress code and he refused to change the way he came to work, he was an eyesore among a sea of black, his paperwork was late and written in red ink, and his field work would be a bloody mess when he wanted it to be, sometimes collecting souls not assigned to die. He was the reaper that no one really looked up to, that was a rule breaker and a horrible influence. He broke every small rule he knew, and broke the important rules when he had the chance.

That was why Grell was following William to his office for the third scolding this week. The red head was acting up horribly, more so than he normally would. He didn't bother to turn in his paperwork, he was refusing to collect souls, and even had the guts and skip work one day that week. Quite frankly, William had enough. There was something in Grell's system that had to get out. Seeing how he was increasing in his flirting recently and how he would disappear off to the bathroom several times throughout the day, William had a good idea what was wrong with him. The dark haired reaper was prepared to give Grell so much of it that he would never want it again.

"Grell Sutcliff? Do you know why you're coming with me to my office?" William asked as they turned around the corner to a hallway where managers and high ranked supervisors had their offices.

"Hm? Oh, no not really... is it for a good spanking? I know I've been misbehaving Will," Grell swooned, trying to not fall behind William too much, from where he was standing, he had a great view of William rear. "I don't mind being punished by you in the least bit~"

"You are right in some sense that you are being punished for your recent misbehavior," he said coldly, quickening his pace.

"Oh I knew it~ What's it going to be? A spanking? A whipping? Oh tell me~" the feminine reaper begged, his hips swaying lightly as he too quickened his steps.

"I'm afraid I cannot say just yet. You will have to wait until we are in my office."

William's office was at the end of the hallway, it was the preferred spot and he was lucky to have it. It was private, roomy, and had a simple layout. Others might use it for non work related purposes with it's large size and privacy, but not William. Everything was for work and work only.

"It's a surprise then~ Oh Will~ You know better than to leave a woman hanging don't you?" Grell giggled, blushing when his eyes refocused on his boss's tight rear. However, Grell gave a couple of blinks when a fluffy, white bunny tail popped out of William's trousers. "Um Will? Are you feeling alright?" he asked, looking up only to see a twin pair of white rabbit ears growing out of the black hair on William's head.

"I'm perfectly alright, are you feeling alright Sutcliff?" William asked while glancing down at a pocket watch he drew from inside his suit jacket. "Oh dear, it seems we're running late. I promised the Queen to bring you in and we'll never make the time at the pace we're walking..." he muttered, stuffing the trinket back into his jacket.

"What Queen Will? What- what the hell is going on here?" Grell demanded, quickening up his walking pace as William did. He wanted some questions answered now!

"The Queen is expecting you is all, and I told her that I will be bring you there so please hurry," William called back, opening the door to his office. "This way Sutcliff."

"Will! Wait! You're not making any sense!" Grell shouted, nearly running at this point. "Hey! Listen to me- Ahhhhhh!"

Before he knew what was going on, Grell found himself falling down a hole with William right below him as calm as ever.

"Please do not get distracted on the fall down, it will do everyone a good favor."

"What- what do you mean? ! How can I get distracted at a time like this? !" the red head shouted as his hair whipped around him like a fiery ball. But as soon as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, he noticed the walls were not made up of dirt or brinks or anything of the sort. No, these walls were made up of blindfolded humans, naked humans of both male and female making intense love on the wall, a few reaching out to grab Grell.

"Ahhhh! What- what the hell is going on here? !" he shouted as a hand grabbed onto his ankle, dragging him to the wall. As he was pulled in closer, he felt more hands groping him in varies places of his body, his face instantly blushing a deep scarlet. "Ah~ Not- not there! No! Ooooh~"

"Welcome to the Land of Lust Grell Sutcliff."


End file.
